


Definition

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, S1, dialogue-only.  A little foreshadowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up a word."

"There's a word you don't know, Mr. 1500?"

" _'Catamite.'_ It was in a note someone put in my… new, _non-burned_  
locker."

"Let me see."

"Here it is… _'a boy kept by a sodomite.'_ "

"……I'm guessing you don't need to look up _that_ definition. Here's a  
hint… You'll find my picture."

"They said they're praying for my soul."

"I didn't know my mother was haunting high schools now."

"They were almost… nice."

"He says as they condemn him to hell."

"Brian."

"Fuck 'em. Promise me, Justin… Never let them win."

"I promise."


End file.
